Lover's Hotel
by InuYashaRox001
Summary: This is a story about InuYasha inviting Kagome to a trip to an amusement park where they stop at a hotel and things heat up...it is fairly short...


Lover's Hotel

Kagome stood by InuYasha's car holding her bags. She wore green pants and a white tank top. She had her black hair pulled back into a long ponytail. She watched InuYasha very closely. He was in a red shirt and blue jeans. He had his short black hair ruffled in a big mess. It looked as though he hadn't brushed it in weeks! Kagome smiled.

"I'm so excited for this trip!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" InuYasha replied.

"When did you decide to take me on this trip, InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha blushed. "I don know! Stop talking, you're being annoying!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted. _What's his problem?_ She thought. Kagome thought InuYasha was always rude and stubborn. She thought he acted like a baby. But for some reason she had feelings for him. He had always been there for her. Behind the rude and crudeness was a good heart. She didn't know why but she loved him. Kagome had some strange feeling to be around InuYasha 24/7.

InuYasha scowled. He thought Kagome was very irritating, but for an odd reason he wanted to be around her to protect her from anything and everything. He just couldn't live without being right by her side. He didn't really mean to invite her on the trip it just kind of slipped out. But deep inside he was glad she was going with him.

InuYasha had won a trip to an amusement park that nobody has ever seen or heard of called who knows what. And of course he invited Kagome unexpectedly.

InuYasha packed barely anything in his suitcase, while Kagome packed a lot of her belongings in like about ten different suitcases and bags. Some of which were unnecessary.

Kagome helped InuYasha put the suitcases and bags into the back of his car. Then they took off, of course being that it is his car, InuYasha drove. While he was driving, InuYasha noticed that the back window was blocked by Kagome's bags. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome, who was sitting right next to him in the passenger seat. Kagome covered her ears from him screaming in her ear.

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"Your stupid shit is crowding my back window!"

"Not my problem! Use your mirrors." Kagome replied coolly.

"I can't, because you are using them all to put on your makeup!" InuYasha retorted.

Kagome started to apply lipstick to her lips. "Not _my _fault I want to look beautiful. _JEEZ_!"

InuYasha had an irritated look on his face. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Later as they drove out of the city, InuYasha started to get frustrated by Kagome's singing. Her voice was actually very pretty, but InuYasha being the way he is, got mad.

"What you want! Baby I got it! Mmmmm hum! What you need! You know I go–"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" InuYasha cut her off.

"What I do?" Kagome was confused.

InuYasha replied, "Your voice sounds like a dying horse!" he made a disgusted face.

Kagome took her hand and slapped him across the face. "How DARE you!"

"OW!" InuYasha rubbed his cheek.

"Serves you right. You're just so mean, InuYasha." she yelled at him.

They passed a few signs and a few exits. Other cars were going by happily. They were quiet for the whole ride, besides Kagome's humming and whistling and InuYasha's grunting.

When it was about time that they almost reached the dumb amusement park, a storm started and Kagome started complaining.

"I am _not _going to the amusement park in a freaking storm!" Kagome argued with InuYasha.

"Why not? It's just a little rain."

"You call _that _just a little rain!" she pointed outside at the heavy rainfall with thunder and lightening.

"Whatever."

Kagome looked out the window and something caught her eye. "InuYasha, turn right up there!"

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Just do it!" she ordered. He turned right and followed the road. He wondered, "Where are we going?"

"To a hotel." Kagome answered. She told him to turn left and stop at the hotel with the big beat up sign that read:

Lover's Hotel

InuYasha gulped after reading the sign and started to blush. He parked the car into the parking lot. Kagome ran out of the car and inside the hotel. Rain was pouring down hard. InuYasha stood in the rain looking at the hotel.

The hotel's outside paint was chipping and peeling. The front door was coming off its hinges. The gutters were spewing. Its windows were broken in several places. The shingles were barely hanging on.

_Some Lover's Hotel, _InuYasha thought. He grabbed the suitcases and stomped to the front door. Kagome was already ordering them a room. InuYasha noticed a couple walking up behind him.

"Oh, sweetie," the woman said. "You're such a cutie!" InuYasha turned around, thinking, _I know that voice!_

InuYasha saw that it was Miroku and Sango! InuYasha went wide-eyed. _No! Not them! Why are they here!_

"Darling, I made this so it would be a fabulous honeymoon for you." Miroku said. He had his arm wrapped around Sango's shoulders. Miroku was in a white suit with a blue bowtie. Sango wore a pink strapless dress with white high heels. Miroku's hair was in it's usual due; short black hair in a tiny ponytail. Sango's hair was pulled back into a bun.

InuYasha couldn't believe his luck of having those two being there in the same hotel as him and Kagome. He hated them. They were just so…lovey dovey, you could say. They annoyed him to the max. Ever since Miroku had proposed to Sango, they've been all over each other. And when you were with one and not the other, they would go on and on about their lover. InuYasha hated it.

Kagome saw them and she squealed. "Miroku! Sango!" she exclaimed. Sango looked from Miroku to Kagome. "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

Kagome walked over to Sango. "I'm here with InuYasha." she pointed to InuYasha, and then went on. "He invited me to go to an amusement park, but as you can see it started to rain and I made him stop here."

"InuYasha, you sly dog!" Miroku went over and punched InuYasha in the arm. "I didn't know you were 'with' Kagome here." He smirked.

InuYasha punched Miroku back and said, "I'm not 'with' anybody!" He looked over at Kagome and saw hurt in her eyes. InuYasha started to blush.

"Anyways, it was nice to see you, Kagome." Sango said, smiling. She walked over to Miroku, grabbed his arm, and they ordered a room.

"InuYasha," Kagome walked up to InuYasha. "We're going to have to share a room."

"What!" InuYasha gasped. He wondered if they have to share the same bed.

"We're sharing the same room." Kagome repeated. "Go get our bags and come to room 121." She walked to the elevator and pushed a number and walked inside.

"Uh…" He walked out of the hotel and went to the car. He brought the bags in and stomped to the elevator.

He got out of the elevator and walked, with the bags, to Kagome's and his room. Room 121. InuYasha knocked on the door. Kagome answered. She opened the door greeted him and helped him with the bags.

InuYasha was sitting on the bed watching the TV, while Kagome was downstairs. After a while, Kagome came back up. InuYasha greeted her with a grunt.

"I found out which room Miroku and Sango are in." Kagome announced.

"So?" InuYasha didn't care.

"Well, we could go see how their honeymoon is going." Kagome suggested.

InuYasha looked at the clock. His eyes went wide. It was almost time for them to go to bed! InuYasha, at that moment, would take any excuse not to go to bed.

"Sure…" InuYasha tried not to sound nervous. "Why not?" he tried to act cool. They walked to room number 130. Sango and Miroku's room. InuYasha rolled his eyes. He tapped lightly on the door and it opened slightly.

"Hmm?" Kagome cocked her head at the opened door. Then they both heard noises. They heard moans, groans, and squeals.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and she looked at him. They turned to the slightly opened door. InuYasha pushed it open. Kagome whispered, "Hello?"

"AHHHHHHH, YES!" Sango cried. InuYasha and Kagome gasped. They saw Sango and Miroku naked under the covers of their bed, having sex! Miroku was on top of Sango rubbing his body against hers. Sango cried again. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss her violently.

Miroku started to moan and started to kiss Sango's body. InuYasha and Kagome stood there watching them do it, for a while. Finally, Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm and pulled him and her out of there.

She pulled him to their room and threw him on the bed. She jumped on top of him and started French kissing him. InuYasha's eyes widened. He drew away from her and whispered, "What are you doing, Kagome?" She was breathing heavily when she answered. "I just…want you…"

"Huh!" InuYasha was surprised. "When did this happen?" Kagome kissed him again. Then pulled away and hugged him close to her. "It's just after seeing Miroku and Sango, I thought…" she stopped and looked into his eyes. "That I should show you how much I want you. I love you InuYasha, and I've never wanted you more!" She hugged him tighter and buried her face into his chest.

InuYasha stroked her back and hugged her back. "I – I – I love you too, Kagome." Kagome shot up and asked, "Really? You always seemed as though you hated me."

"No, I just," he began. "I was scared. I've never loved anyone like this before. And I sound like a total fag for talking like this!"

"No," she said. "No you don't." She slid her hands down his chest and felt his body.

"I love you, Kagome!" InuYasha almost shouted, but kept in a whisper. "I want you…I want you right here, right now!" He shouted in a whisper. Kagome beamed. She practically cried, "OH YES!"

InuYasha lifted her shirt off of Kagome, as he kissed her. Kagome took off InuYasha's red shirt and threw it across the room. InuYasha undid her bra and tossed it. He stood on the bed and undid his pants and took them off, leaving him in only his boxers. Kagome slid off her pants and was left only in her panties. Kagome went under the covers and slipped her panties off and dropped them on the floor. InuYasha got under the covers, on top of Kagome. He took off his boxers and started kissing Kagome, aggressively, running his hands through her hair.

InuYasha rubbed his body up against hers. He stuck his penis into her pussy. Sperm shot up into her. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's chest and drew him deeper inside her. She cried out. She kissed him, harder and harder. Her tongue explored places inside his mouth. He pushes harder up against her. Harder and Harder. He rubs his hands around her breasts, moving them in a circling motion. He kissed her forehead. He licked the tip of his tongue around the outside of her ear. Then he kissed down to her neck. He sucked hard. Then down to her breasts, where he buried his face in them. InuYasha moved down to her stomach and kissed lightly down to her pussy, where he started sucking on it and sticking his tongue around in it. Kagome was full of joy and ecstasy. Both of them have never dreamed of this day happening. But it did…and they both enjoyed it.

In the morning, Kagome awoke on the floor, rolled up in the blanket. She looked to her side and found InuYasha with his arms around her and body pressed against her tightly.

Kagome was surprised. But then she remembered what had happened and she grinned. She snuggled up against him and sighed. InuYasha woke up several minutes after Kagome.

"Hey, babe." InuYasha greeted her, sleepily. Kagome smiled and said, "Good morning."

They laid there just holding each other. Finally Kagome let go of him and told him that they had to leave. They had to go to the amusement park and then go home.

"Forget the amusement park; I just want to be with you here." InuYasha complained.

"No." she said. "We should go. You won the trip, so you should go." She got up with the blanket wrapped around her. She picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

InuYasha got dressed and waited for Kagome to come out. When she finally did come out, InuYasha wanted to ravish her again. But he controlled himself.

"Let's go." Kagome said. InuYasha grabbed the bags and walked to the elevator with Kagome following. They went down to the lobby. Miroku and Sango were already there.

InuYasha set down the bags and held Kagome in his arms. He kissed her and whispered something in her ear. Then he grabbed the bags and left to his car.

Sango walked up to Kagome and asked, "What was that all about?" Miroku looked at InuYasha with intriguing eyes. Kagome merely answered, "Oh nothing. It's nothing." Then she left them, and went to InuYasha's car where he was waiting for her. She got inside in the passenger's seat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drove off.

_Nothing at all, _she thought.

THE END


End file.
